Feliz No-Cumpleaños
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Iroh y Korra tienen una relación sólida. Todos los años, en cierta fecha y por cierta ocasión, Iroh planea algo espectacular. Solo que, este año, las cosas no saldrán como él las planeaba. Parece que su novia desapareció y, ¿se está acostando con su mejor amigo? Ya es demasiado... AU, para Zeldi-chan del Hyuuga con cariño y no mucho aprecio (ella entenderá)


**Esta vez, traigo un fic de cumpleaños. Es un regalo para alguien...**

 **FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS ZELDAAAA. Entiéndase, feliz cumpleaños a Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga.**

 **Si supieras lo que me costó encontrar un género. Las tragedias son en las que menos peor me va, y las intrigas. Peeero, siendo tu cumpleaños, quería hacer algo más animado. Elegí humor.**

 **Después me acordé que el humor no era mi fuerte xD.**

 **Pero, de cualquier manera, espero que te guste. Disfruta tu regalo querida Zeld n.n**

 **No pienso hacer el Disclaimer, ya TODOS saben que ni Lok ni sus personajes son míos, pero que esta historia sí.**

* * *

Feliz No-Cumpleaños.

―Año, tras año, tras año ―decía el hombre, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor― tras año.

No hablaba con nadie. Estaba solo en la casa, de hecho. Nadie podía escucharlo, y él no quería que nadie lo escuchara. Estaba simplemente compartiendo su frustración consigo mismo. Tenía ganas de golpearse, pero, por el simple hecho de que le dolería justo después de hacerlo, se contenía. Había pensado todo. Lo más general, los detalles, los horarios, las fechas. Todo. Se había asegurado de que no quedara espacio ni para la imaginación ni para el error. Quería que saliera perfecto. Y, hasta esa mañana, así había sido. Hasta esa mañana, todo había funcionado como todos los años desde el primero.

Una llamada había sido suficiente. Él apenas se despertaba, y disfrutaba de sus diez minutos antes de levantarse a su día. Eso fue, claro, hasta que su celular sonó. Esa llamada. ¿Por qué había atendido? Podría haberse hecho el dormido, dejar el aparato sonando, y todos felices. Todos festejando, como todos los años. Pero él tenía que pasar. Estando todavía adormecido, atendió. Omitamos el detalle de que el celular se cayó apeas lo agarró y que tuvo que bajarse de su cómoda cama para contestar. Vio quién era.

―Mako ―dijo.

―¿Dormías acaso? ―preguntó el aludido al otro lado de la línea, sonando extrañado.

―Teniendo en cuenta que es sábado y aún no es mediodía, y varias cosas más, sí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los celulares, silencio que él aprovechó para volverse a acostar en la cama. Lo último que quería era desperdiciar los pocos minutos que le quedaban de descanso.

―Tenemos un problema ―dijo de pronto Mako, con una voz mucho más seria que la que había usado unos momentos antes.

Casi por reflejo, Iroh se sentó en su cama, con sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos que antes. Ya no importaban las ojeras, ni el sueño, ni el baño. Si había problemas ese día, entonces era grave.

―¿Hola? ―se escuchaba repetir de vez en cuando a Mako. El silencio en el que el mayor de ellos había caído hacía parecer que la línea había colapsado ―¿Iroh?

―S-sí ―dijo entonces, saliendo de su trance auto-impuesto y volviendo a la realidad ―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

―Debemos suspender todo.

Iroh palideció al instante, y estuvo a punto de soltar su teléfono.

―¿Suspender? ―preguntó, pasando de la sorpresa a la ira― No podemos suspender, no suspenderé nada. He estado planeando esto durante…

―No está ―dijo Mako, cortando a su amigo a mitad de la frase―. Huyó, Asami encontró una nota en su departamento.

Silencio. Sepulcral. Iroh no dijo nada, sino que cortó la llamada que estaba manteniendo. Se volvió a acostar, cerrando los ojos. Si alguien lo viera, tan quieto y pálido, podría pensar que era un cuerpo por velar. Se quedó así por más de diez minutos. No le importaba romper con la rutina que tenía para ese día tan especial. No le importaba nada. Fue a tomarse un baño, arrastrando sus pies como si se trataran de bolsas de cemento. Tardó, aunque no lloró, en el baño. Tardó también en vestirse, y también en salir de su habitación. Tardó en ir a la cocina del departamento y prepararse un café. Tardó en hacer todo, y nada le importaba.

Sentado en el comedor, con su taza de café, se culpaba. Año tras año, la había consentido en todo y más. Año tras año, había planeado algo espectacular para la fecha en la que se encontraba. Año tras año, había sido un aparente ciego. ¿O no? Suponía, y hasta en parte deseaba, que la huida era algo premeditado de mucho tiempo. Días, meses, hasta un año o dos. Y sin ninguna explicación. Su culpa, su frustración, su enojo, su sentimiento de traición, todo se mezclaba con el azúcar que le echaba al café, y le daba a la bebida un sabor demasiado amargo. Agrio quizás.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la hizo a un lado, apoyando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la superficie. Si las paredes pudieran hablar, ¿qué le dirían?

―Idiota ―respondió a su pregunta mental en voz alta.

Sí, seguro le decían eso. A su pesar, teniendo en cuenta que esos fríos, blancos y lisos muros debían ser sus amigos. Es decir, compartían el departamento. Bien podrían darle palabras de consuelo, una palmadita en la espalda, un hombro en el cual llorar, un intento de explicación, una razón para reír. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando toda esa seguidilla de pensamientos, y toda la sucesión que podría ir después.

―Ni un día, y ya me estoy volviendo loco.

No se podía sacar el tema de su mente. Por supuesto que no, era perfectamente lógico. Su novia desde hace ocho años lo había abandonado una mañana, sin dar explicación. ¿Por qué no había dado explicación? ¿Cuál era la razón? Ya lo había meditado, y ya no había conseguido ningún fruto. Pero no podía vivir así, sin respuesta. Simplemente no podía.

Su celular sonó avisando que había llegado un mensaje. Pensó que sería un aviso de que alguien lo había llamado, por lo que decidió no levantarse de su depresiva reflexión en círculos. Nuevamente, el celular sonó. Otro mensaje. Supuso que otra llamada. Dos veces más, ya era demasiado. Alguien le estaba mandando un mensaje, de eso no había dudas. No sabía si quería leerlo, no sabía si quería siquiera saber quién era. No obstante, su curiosidad pudo más. Quizás era una buena noticia, quizás sería un alivio.

No lo fue.

Eran mensajes de su mejor amigo, Mako. Cuatro, uno peor que el otro. Ni siquiera estaban dirigidos a él. Estaban dirigidos a la persona que le estaba causando no solo un dolor de cabeza, sino también un sufrimiento insostenible. El primero no le afectó, sino que hasta alcanzó a hacerlo sonreír:

"Iroh ya se enteró de todo, ¿contenta?"

El segundo, le hizo declinar la sonrisa:

"Bueno, casi todo. No sospecha de nosotros dos, así que todo puede seguir como siempre".

El tercero le hizo fruncir el ceño:

"Eres mucho mejor que Asami en esto, ella no puede callarse, siempre grita a los cuatro vientos".

El cuarto, le hizo odiar a su amigo, le hizo detestarlo, le hizo querer matarlo, y le hizo salir de su departamento para cumplir su deseo de sangre:

"Ven para mi casa, así empezamos".

* * *

Revisaba la lista que había en sus manos, tachando aquello que ya estaba comprado, y preguntándose a dónde podría ir para comprar el resto. Miró a su alrededor. Su departamento era un afrodisíaco en sí mismo. Sonrió para sí. Era bueno cuando se disponía a organizar. Solo esperaba que esa premisa se mantuviera cierta hasta el final. Miró sus mensajes, percatándose de que el último mensaje que había enviado había sido hacía quince minutos. Vio también a quién se lo había enviado. Tenía unos cinco minutos antes de que llegara, calculaba. Tenía que apurarse, o todo saldría mal. Muy mal.

Tomó su celular, mandó un nuevo mensaje, asegurándose a quién lo enviaba, y comenzó a caminar por su sala, a la espera de una respuesta. Cuatro minutos quedaban, y seguía a la espera. Tres minutos, y ya sentía la fría transpiración en su nuca. Dos minutos, y quería gritar. ¿Acaso el tiempo no podía moverse más despacio?

Llegó la respuesta. No decía nada que pudiera ayudarlo, aunque sí estaba la confirmación de que podía proceder a hacer lo que quería hacer. Lo que debía hacer si quería conservar su cuerpo entero, quería decir. Por eso, se acercó a la ventana que daba a la escalera de incendios, y salió. Una vez sobre la plataforma metálica, esperó a que él llegara. Esperaba que no lo notara parado ahí, pero sabía que tampoco podía esperar dentro de su departamento para evitarlo a toda costa. El lugar en el que estaba era entonces el más seguro y el más peligroso de todos los lugares posibles.

Suerte que el auto de su mejor amigo estaba en reparaciones, sino habría tenido mucho menos tiempo de pensar, de arreglar todo, y, más importante, de escapar. No obstante, cuando lo vio doblar la esquina, y enfilar para la puerta del edificio en el que vivía, no pudo sino notar que su mejor amigo de toda la vida hubiera sido un peligro al volante en ese momento. Estuvo a punto de olvidarse que estaba a plena vista, pero por suerte su amigo, si todavía podía llamarlo de esa manera, levantó la cabeza un poco, muy poco, pero lo suficiente para verlo si él no se tiraba al piso y se quedaba quieto, conteniendo la respiración.

Iroh entró al edificio, a grandes zancadas y con la cara completamente roja, y Mako tomó eso como su señal para bajar de donde estaba. Notó, sin embargo, que tenía una hoja en su mano, arrugada por completo. La desdobló, la arregló como pudo, y la dejó caer hacia dentro del departamento. Bajó, ahora sí, y se sacudió al llegar al piso. Desde donde estaba, podía escuchar los incesantes golpes a la puerta de su casa. Sonrió. Algunos hubieran dicho que era una sonrisa socarrona, otros hubieran dicho que era una sonrisa satisfecha. De cualquier manera, empezó a caminar. Esperaba que o Bolin u Opal estuvieran en la casa, así tendría un lugar donde esperar hasta la noche.

Un mensaje le llegó. Se sorprendió al principio, nunca había visto tantos insultos por parte de su amigo, tan seguidos. Ya censurado, el mensaje era algo parecido a lo siguiente:

"¿A dónde fuiste con mi novia? Te encontraré, y cuando lo haga, verás"

El original no solo contenía groserías en ambas preguntas, sino una descripción bastante detallada de lo que Iroh le haría a Mako una vez que lo encontrara. Algo por las líneas de un palo, una virginidad y, bueno, no importa realmente qué más. Lo que importa es que Mako, después de su sorpresa, comenzó a reír. Le hubiera encantado escuchar a su mejor amigo decir todo eso en persona. Lo hubiera filmado para mostrárselo a todo el mundo. El templado, sereno y medido Iroh, hecho una furia entre furias. Era increíble la mimetización que hacían las parejas. Korra no era una buena influencia en ese sentido.

* * *

Primera y última vez. Definitivamente. Nunca más, nunca jamás en el resto de su vida, haría algo así. Ni siquiera parecido. No podía ni pensar en cómo se le había siquiera ocurrido hacerlo. ¿Se arrepentía? De momento, sí. Ahora bien, en el momento en que se le había ocurrido, y cuando había empezado todo, estaba eufórica. Ella y su indecisión. Mejor dicho, ella y su poca paciencia. Quería que todo se resolviera en ese instante, por arte de magia. Quería adelantar el tiempo unas horas, o un día, dependiendo de cómo fuera todo, y ya estar en el final.

Mierda.

¿Cuánto faltaba todavía? ¿Una hora, dos, tres? Estar donde estaba no solo era incómodo, sino que además frustrante. Ella había planeado todo, ella había asignado los papeles, ella había hecho las llamadas, ¿por qué ahora ella no podía hacer nada? Sentada, con una taza de té sobre una mesa baja frente a ella, otro sillón del otro lado, con otra persona, Korra gruñó. Quien la acompañaba abrió ligeramente los ojos, medio sorprendida, para después reír. No era por malicia, pero todo se le hacía demasiado gracioso. Se había mantenido lo más al margen posible en la situación, participando solamente cuando era necesario. Entiéndase, en ese momento, escondiendo a su amiga en la mansión de su padre.

Pero ante la risa, Korra frunció el ceño. A ella nada le parecía divertido, no de momento. Quería salir, filmar todo, ridiculizar a su víctima. En fin, todo lo que no podía hacer. Gruñó otra vez, desafiando a su amiga a que riera de nuevo. Al parecer, Asami captó la advertencia y, queriendo evitar una pelea, al menos de momento, decidió contenerse. Destáquese, de momento.

Korra se levantó de su lugar, ignorando el té que Asami le había preparado y que, según ella, le calmaría la ansiedad. Como si ella tuviera ansiedad. Lo que ella quería era salir y ver todo lo que pasaba, en parte para reír, en parte para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Eso no podía catalogarse de ansiedad.

―Eso ―le había dicho Asami en cuanto Korra le comunicase sus deseos― es la definición de ansiedad. Por eso el tilo.

―Tilo ―dijo Korra, mientras se levantaba del sillón, repitiendo el nombre del té que su amiga le había mencionado hacía unos minutos― Tilo. Ni siquiera me gusta ese nombre.

―No te tiene que gustar el nombre ―dijo Asami, sonriendo― Te relajará, Korra, hazme caso.

―No quiero relajarme ―estalló Korra, levantando sus brazos al aire en frustración y dejándolos caer― Quiero salir y nada más.

―Bueno, ambas sabemos que eso no pasará ―dijo Asami, ligeramente ofendida ante el trato de su amiga, cruzándose de piernas y de brazos, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Y entonces algo pasó. Inesperado. Terrible. Algo que Asami no hubiera podido haber previsto. Algo que la dejó paralizada en su lugar. Inmóvil. Korra, la impaciente Korra de hacía segundos, estaba llorando. Y no de manera suave, sino descontrolada. Su cuerpo temblaba, y sus manos, que ahora cubrían su cara, eran incontrolables. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a…

Caer. Se dejó caer, más bien. Como si ya no tuviera ninguna fuerza en ella, como si ya no pudiera hacer nada más que llorar y seguir llorando. Asami tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente se levantó de su asiento, se arrodilló junto a Korra y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella. Fue su primer intento de consuelo, que al parecer no servía de mucho, teniendo en cuenta que los lamentos de la chica seguían sin cesar.

―Korra ―repetía una y otra vez Asami, tratando de lograr que le respondiera.

―E-e-es q-que ―intentaba responder, pero se ahogaban sus palabras en su llanto.

Asami no podía más de la lástima. Nunca había visto a su mejor amiga de esa manera, y nunca hubiera imaginado que podría verla así tampoco. No mientras viviera. Ni siquiera una vez muerta. Korra no lloraba tanto. Ella era así. Lagrimeaba, se emocionaba, sí, pero nunca tanto.

―¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? ―preguntó, esperanzada, de que no fuera nada difícil.

La chica tardó en responder, tratando de contenerse. Al fin, pudo decir:

―Si pudiera salir un momento aunque fuera, ver cómo está marchando todo. Verlo, no leerlo de un mensaje de texto de Mako. Eso sería suficiente.

Asami dudó por unos momentos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes. Si hacía eso, se arriesgaba a que todo saliera mal. Y sabía que el plan había sido de Korra, y que ella no debería impedirle salir. Pero, justamente, si Korra era quien arruinaba todo, se frustraría más aun. Y no es que no confiara en su amiga, es solo que… era complicado de explicar. Entre sus pensamientos, escuchó que Korra dijo algo, pero no alcanzó a escuchar.

―¿Qué dijiste amiga?

―Que hay algo más.

―¿Sí? ¿Una alternativa?

―En realidad, no. Es más otra cosa que también me mejoraría el ánimo.

―¿Qué es?

―Deshazte del tilo, por favor.

Asami sonrió y se levantó. Tendría que pensar cómo disuadir a su amiga de que saliera. Además de que tenía que esconder su precioso té antes de que Korra asaltara su cocina y lo hiciera perderse para siempre. Lo segundo podía esperar. Mientras Asami caminaba a la cocina, con la taza de té casi llena, pensaba en qué discurso podría dar. Tendría que ser amistoso, amable, pero a la vez, firme. Tendría que decir todo con tacto, pero tampoco tanto. Tendría que repetir todo lo que Korra había dado como razón para encerrarse en casa del padre de Asami junto con su amiga, y recordarle que ella misma lo había dicho.

Tendría que haber cerrado la puerta con llave y llevarse a la última en su bolsillo, teniendo en cuenta que escuchó un portazo y el cerrar de un cerrojo.

Una vez afuera, Korra se secó las lágrimas y guardó la llave de la puerta principal en su bolsillo. Sabía que todas las demás salidas estaban cerradas, y hasta que su amiga encontrara la llave correcta para la puerta correcta, ella ya habría logrado su cometido.

―Korra, ¿qué haces? ―preguntó Asami, asomándose por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín delantero.

―Lo siento amiga, juro que te pagaré por esto.

Y salió corriendo. Ese curso de actuación que había tomado por alguna razón que se escapaba de su memoria le había servido mucho al final. Sabía dónde estaría él, sabía cuál era el camino más corto.

Lo que no sabía, era qué haría una vez se encontraran.

* * *

Catástrofe. Quería romper todo. En especial, la cara de cierta persona que había jurado ser su amigo siempre. Después de ver la cama con pétalos de rosa, la mesa con una vela encendida y el reproductor de música con algo de música suave, confirmó sus sospechas. Por si fuera poco, en toda su revisión encontró una nota al lado de la ventana.

"Korra, lo siento, pero parece que Iroh se enteró de todo. Nos vemos en otra parte, más tarde te diré dónde"

La gota que rebalsó el vaso. Quería, necesitaba, un revólver. De manera urgente. Ni siquiera tenía que comprar uno, él mismo tenía en su casa escondido. Cortesía de haber hecho servicio militar voluntario. Volvería a su casa, rastrearía a su ahora peor enemigo, y le mostraría a no traicionar a los demás. Más aun, se aseguraría de que no traicionara más a nadie. Pero, de pronto, entendió algo. Su ex-amigo no violaría a su novia. Ella, al parecer, también estaba de acuerdo. Ella lo engañaba.

¿Por qué haría algo así? Pregunta sin respuesta, pero toda la ira, toda la furia, ahora se transformaba en tristeza y dolor. Sí, mataría a Mako, pero, también, todo se acabaría con Korra. Y él no quería eso, por nada del mundo. Pero tampoco quería ser traicionado. Tampoco quería no confiar más en ella, despertarse todos los días para verla y no saber si su sonrisa era sincera o era una mueca que disfrazaba algo más. No quería vivir así. No podía vivir así. Es decir, todo había terminado.

Su mundo comenzó a colapsar. Una relación de tantos años, con tantos recuerdos, tantas experiencias, terminaba. Korra no lo sabría hasta que no hablara con ella y le dijera que había descubierto todo. Se preguntaba si ella trataría de desmentirlo, y de justificarse llegado al caso de no poder dar una excusa coherente.

Para él, algo acababa de morir adentro suyo. Una parte que, quizás, en algún momento, volvería a nacer. Pero que no parecía estar cerca de hacerlo.

Su celular sonó. Había llegado un mensaje.

* * *

Korra no tardó en llegar al edificio donde vivían Mako y Asami. Estaba por entrar, cuando lo pensó mejor. Si su novio estaba en el departamento, no podría entrar así como así. Tenía que usar un método más disimulado, que le permitiera espiar sin ser vista. Fue en ese momento que notó la escalera de incendios a un costado. Y tardó solo dos segundos en recordar que convenientemente llegaba hasta la ventana de la sala del departamento al cual quería llegar. Sin pensarlo, teniendo en cuenta que era la opción más lógica, comenzó a subir por la escalera, que estaba desplegada completamente.

Poco tardó en llegar a su destino. Y le hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho. O, más bien, le hubiera gustado haber llegado antes. Su novio estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos cubriendo su cara. Temblaba ligeramente, a lo que Korra supuso que no estaba llorando. Sin embargo, no emitía sonido alguno. Parecía mudo y, aunque se moviera de tanto en tanto, parecía petrificado. Era una imagen lamentable. Horrible. Y Korra se sintió culpable.

No hizo ningún ruido mientras pasaba por la ventana, tampoco hizo ruido mientras se acercaba a su novio. Tampoco hizo ruido cuando posó su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de él. Él alzó su mirada, y, para sorpresa de Korra, no estaba llorando.

Estaba riendo.

Y Korra no supo qué hacer. ¿Reía? ¿Por qué? Quizás nada había salido como esperaba, quizás todo había terminado siendo un fiasco. O quizás, y solo quizás, él estaba contento por lo que supuestamente había pasado. Eso sería lo peor. Porque eso significaría que a él ella no le importaba, que ella era un peso en la relación, y que todo había sido la excusa perfecta para terminar.

Su mente confabuladora siguió marchando, haciéndola pensar en cosas cada vez peores. Sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, y temió caer al piso realmente esa vez. Si él no la quería, entonces, ¿cuál era el punto? En ese momento, antes de poder darle una respuesta funesta a una pregunta de la misma índole, se cruzó en su mirada una pantalla. Enfocó, para darse cuenta que era el celular de Iroh, que él tenía extendido hacia ella, con un mensaje de texto. De Asami.

"Todo mentira, ¿cómo puedes creerle a estos dos? Korra va en camino, era mejor que lo supieras antes de que llegara. Hazte el dramático".

―Te escuché mientras subías, no te esforzaste mucho en mantenerte en silencio hasta que llegaste a la ventana.

―Maldita Asami, me las va a pagar…

Iroh rió.

―Y bien, ¿podrías explicarme a qué vino todo esto? Si no fuera por Asami, en unos minutos Mako estaría sin nariz.

―Es que ―empezó a decir Korra, pero se detuvo unos momentos a pensar― Todos los años, siempre planeas algo increíble para nosotros dos este día. Y sé que es porque justo nuestro aniversario coincide con mi cumpleaños, pero, por una vez, quería ser yo la de la sorpresa.

―¿Y la sorpresa era matarme de un susto, odiar a mi mejor amigo, pensar que mi novia me engaña con él, y demás? ―preguntó, ciertamente con humor, dado que, ahora, debido al alivio, no podía molestarse.

―En realidad, no ―respondió Korra, sonriendo ligeramente.

Iorh no habló más, esperando a que ella terminara de explicarse, pero la chica no dijo nada. Él la miró fijamente, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Solo en ese momento, Korra siguió hablando.

―Mako había planeado una velada romántica para Asami. Yo quería sorprenderte de alguna manera, pero sabía que había que pensar alguna forma de que cancelaras el inmenso plan que de seguro habías elaborado. Fue ahí cuando surgió el asunto de la huida. Lo de la aventura con Mako, idea de él por cierto, era para asegurarse que salieras de casa. Mantenerte buscándolo un buen rato, y más tarde ir yo al departamento, donde prepararía la fiesta.

―¿Fiesta? ―preguntó Iroh, animado.

―Sin interrupciones ―dijo Korra, regañándolo mientras sonreía. Se acercó a él, sentándose sobre sus piernas y rodeando el cuello del hombre con sus brazos― Luego pensamos en que Mako terminara yendo hasta nuestro departamento, para que así lo siguieras y llegaras también. Después de la fiesta ―dijo Korra, y calló un momento para dar algo de suspenso― Un viaje.

―¿A dónde? ―preguntó Iorh, queriendo saber hasta el último detalle.

―Al menos eso será una sorpresa.

―Bueno ―dijo, resignado― Ahora deberíamos ir hasta el departamento, podríamos planear la fiesta juntos.

―No te molestes por eso. Mientras estaba en lo de Asami, hablé con Bolin y Opal. Dijeron que ellos estarían encantados en preparar todo para asegurarse de que no se retrasara por cualquier desperfecto.

―Es decir que ―comenzó Iroh, ahora con un toque de picardía en su voz― que tenemos hasta la noche solos, en este departamento que, casualmente, tiene todo listo para una velada romántica.

Korra tardó nada en entender todo. Besó a su novio de forma apasionada y, cuando se separó, oyó que este decía:

―Feliz aniversario amor, y feliz cumpleaños.

A lo que ella solo atinó a responder:

―Feliz aniversario, y feliz no-cumpleaños.

Definitivamente, Mako los mataría por tomar su champagne y usar su cama. Y su mesa. Y seguramente también su ducha y la mesada de la cocina. Pero bueno, ya encontrarían alguna manera de disculparse.

* * *

 **Helo aquí, el fic Korroh de tu cumpleaños.**

 **Una vez más, y díganlo todos los que lean. Feliz cumpleaños Zeldi!**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
